My Immortal
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: A girl named Yumi who has always felt her beauty was a curse, ends up traveling with a man cursed with immortality who goes by the name Yuta. Yuta wants a way to die and Yumi feels an attachment to him. Follow their adventures in a fantasy world of magic and wonder!


Yumi dreamed of drowning and being saved by a mermaid, just as she has for the past week. This mermaid had long black hair, a beautiful face and a golden tail in the place of her legs. Even as Yumi's vision grew dark, she could not help but marvel at the mermaid's beauty. The moment Yumi's vision turned utterly black, the dream ended, just as it did today.

When Yumi got out of bed, she yawned. Part of her just wanted to get back into bed and sleep a bit longer. However, she knew she needed to get to work. After quickly washing her body with a few buckets full of water, Yumi put on her red shirt and long white skirt. This outfit is her uniform for work. People say she looks rather attractive in it. In fact, that is how Yumi got her job at the local tavern. Apparently, men are more likely to come back to a tavern that has both good wine and pretty waitresses. At first, Yumi feared she might be harassed by the customers, but she quickly learned the boss did not tolerate that sort of thing. Anyone who dares to lay a hand on their waitress get thrown out immediately.

As Yumi was heading to work, she stopped at a store window to fix her blonde hair. You always need to look your best when you are going to work. The town Yumi lived in was called Galan. It is a nice farming town and this morning it was even livelier than usual. The town's people were going about their daily routines, but the streets were crowded with many strangers.

"Did you hear?" A woman behind Yumi asked.

It was Nina, the town gossiper. She has short red hair, soft brown eyes and a face covered with freckles. Nina is seventeen years old, same as Yumi. Her clothing consisted of an elegant blue dresses that seemed rather tight. Personally, Yumi hates those tight dresses known as corsets. They are far too constricting and uncomfortable. Once Yumi's friend, Agatha let her wear one. The moment she put it on, all she could think about was ripping the dress off.

"What is it, Nina?" Yumi asked. "And please be quick. I don't want to be late to work."

"There is a man of high nobility staying at our local lords house." Nina replied. "Rumor has it he is on his way to Capital city in order to participate in the fighting tournament."

"Why would a noble participate in a competition where they would have to fight?" Yumi asked. "Meaning they could be injured or even killed. Only desperate men would compete in such a tournament. What could they possibly have to gain?"

"Well, how about eternal life." Nina said. "Anyone in their right mind would sign up for a tournament where the prize King Jason is offering the winner is the flesh of a mermaid."

"Mermaid flesh?!" Yumi exclaimed. "Are you sure?!"

"Absolutely!" Nina replied. "And I know you know the legends of what a mermaid's flesh can do. One bite can grant a person immortality and eternal youth. What a gift!"

"But aren't the stories of mermaid flesh just stories?" Yumi inquired.

"Do you think the king would offer a fake prize for a tournament involving nobles and even some of his own relatives?" Nina responded.

"I guess not." Yumi replied. "But where did you hear about this tournament?"

"Don't forget, my father runs most of the trade in this town, as an advisor to the lord." Nina said. "The news was easy to pick up though. Dozens of people are headed to Capital city to take part in the tournament. Just look around. Plenty of future competitors are in this town right now."

"Wow." Yumi said, her mind now filled with thoughts of this tournament and mermaids.

She remembered her dream and wondered if mermaids were actually real.

"Hey, Yumi, weren't you in a hurry to get to work?" Nina inquired.

"Oh, crap!" Yumi yelled. "You're right! I have to make a mad dash, or I'll be late!"

Without another word, Yumi ran straight to the tavern. She arrived, out of breath, but on time. The owner of the tavern is named Mary. She is a tall, muscular woman with an eye-patch and short brown hair. While no man wants to date her, Mary still has plenty of male friends. When Yumi got there, Mary had just finished sweeping the ground in front of the tavern.

"Nice to see you are on time, Yumi." Mary said.

"Have I ever been late?" Yumi replied.

"Twice a week, every week since you started working here." Mary answered. "Every time, you say it was because you overslept. You sure have trouble waking up in the morning."

"Oh, well, sorry." Yumi said, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't apologize." Mary replied. "Just get to work, you young lassey."

"Yes, boss." Yumi said while moving passed her and into the tavern.

From then on, the day went as it usually did. Customers came and went. Yumi and the other waitresses worked hard serving food, as well as cooking it. There were a few new customers; just people passing through on their way to Capital city. According to what Yumi overheard, the tournament Nina had told her about was true. It seems more men than Yumi thought were going to participate in the tournament. Seems practically everyone wants to live forever.

After noon had passed, at the time between when people have lunch and dinner, when the tavern was almost empty, a man walked in. This man had messy brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wore a white shirt caked with dirt, climbing boots and carried a traveler's bag over his shoulder. At first, he seemed like a normal customer and Yumi went to take his order.

"What will you be having today, sir?" Yumi asked him with a smile.

"Something cheap." The man replied. "Whatever costs the least with a cup of water."

"Is that all you want?" Yumi asked. "Are you sure you don't want to try one of our specials?"

"Yes." The man answered. "I don't need anything fancy."

When this man looked Yumi in the eye, Yumi could see something was very strange about him. Despite the fact he looked no older than Yumi, this man's eyes told a different story. They were like the eyes of an old soldier; tired of fighting, seen too much and ready to pass on to the next life. After staring at him for a moment, Yumi went to get his order.

Just as she came back with a plate of bread and a cup of water, a new customer walked in.

"Good afternoon." The new customer said. "It is a pleasure to be in this fine establishment."

His words sounded like insults and his voice was filled with arrogance. This man looked about twenty years old, had curly blonde hair and green eyes that revealed his cruel nature immediately. Anyone could tell he was a noble just from the way he was dressed; two golden necklaces, two jeweled rings on each hand and clothing made from fine red silk. His cruel eyes looked around the room until they spotted Yumi and stayed fixated on her.

"Hello, beautiful girl." He said as he walked towards Yumi.

"Uh, hello, sir." Yumi replied, suddenly feeling rather nervous.

Her gut told her something very bad was about to happen. Yumi felt the urge to run out of the tavern. However, in order to do that, she would have to get passed the noble that was slowly approaching her. Once the man got uncomfortably close to her, Yumi started backing up, but the noble kept moving toward her until Yumi's back was pressed against the wall.

"Um, sir, w-what are you doing?" Yumi managed to ask.

"Just admiring your beauty up close, that's all." He replied.

 _Damn, why does everyone think I am so beautiful!_ Yumi thought. _I swear, it is like a curse that has been with me since the day I was born!_

"Hey, Mr. Noble!" Mary shouted. "This tavern has rules that the customers must follow. Rule One: hands off the waitresses! Just because you're paying, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want in here! So, back away from her!"

"Really?" The man exclaimed with a wicked smile. "You won't make an exception. Not even for Lord Telia, a man soon to be immortal?"

"So, you are going to partake in that tournament the king is holding." Mary spat. "Well, I don't give a damn who you are or what you are going to be! Get out of my tavern or I'll throw you out!"

Instead of leaving, the lord pulled a small silver bell out of his pocket. The moment he rang this bell, four knights wielding swords burst into the tavern. All of them were wearing polished armor and helmets that covered their faces. Yumi's legs began to feel weak. In a matter of seconds, she fell to her knees. Her breaths became deeper and she began to sweat.

"What is it, my lord?" All the knights asked simultaneously with flat tones.

"Please keep the people in this establishment from interfering with my fun." Lord Telia ordered with a chuckle. "They have been rather unpleasant and bossy."

"Why you little-" Mary started to say before a knight knocked her out with a blow to her head.

Now, all the other waitresses and the cooks stood back, frightened expressions on all of their faces. The knights looked ready to take them down, just like they did with Mary. Yumi looked over at her boss, almost motionless, except for her breathing. Never had Yumi seen Mary beaten in a fight by anyone, not even the strongest men in the village. Fear began to overtake Yumi's mind.

"How about we continue where we left off?" Lord Telia said. "Before that rude interruption."

As the lord leaded closer to Yumi, she felt a sudden burst of courage. Or, perhaps fear had simply filled her mind so completely that she became utterly panicked. Yumi kicked Lord Telia where all men are most sensitive, then pushed him off of her and ran for the exit. Unfortunately, two of the knights grabbed and restrained her before she could make it out. She struggled, but it was pointless against these strong knights.

"Well, that was rather rude, don't you think?" Lord Telia said as he rose to his feet. "What a mean girl you are. Hurting me when I only meant to show you a good time."

When Yumi looked at the lord, her whole body went numb from the expression on his face. It was the look of a crazed murderer about to take a life.

"Now, it would I will have to savour all the fun myself." Lord Telia said, pulling a small knife from his pocket. "I hope you are ready."

Then, without any warning, the stranger from earlier stood up from his chair. In but a moment, he was able to move in front of Lord Telia and punched him in his smug face. Lord Telia was knocked to the floor, dazed from the attack. While the knights were shocked by what had happened, The stranger grabbed both of them by their arms and throw them to the floor. In doing so, he freed Yumi from their grasp.

"Are you injured?" He asked Yumi.

After taking a second to regain her senses, Yumi replied, "Yes I am fine."

"Well, she won't be _fine_ for much longer!" Lord Telia growled as he stood up. "You jerk! How dare you attack me! I will have your head on a stick!"

"You are welcome to try." The stranger replied. "But allow me to warn you. Fighting me is a mistake. I have no wish to hurt or humiliate you more than I have to."

"Rather confident, aren't we?" Lord Telia spat. "I will enjoy crushing you beneath my foot."

"I see nothing I say will convince you to avoid this foolish course of action." The stranger sighed. "What a pain to have to deal with such a selfish idiot!"

"Shut it!" Lord Telia said. "I am thinking about how I want to execute you!"

"Whatever you call this skirmish, I will not die by your hand." The stranger replied. "Now, can we settle this outside. I would rather like to avoid causing any damage to this fine tavern."

"Alright, we will settle this in the street outside the tavern." Lord Telia said. "But, not today. You will die at exactly noon tomorrow."

"Fine." The stranger replied. "But if you don't show up on time, I will leave this village. I have somewhere I need to be in a few days."

"Oh, no worries." Lord Telia said. "I will most certainly be on time to kill you."

As the lord began walking out of the tavern, he suddenly stopped directly in front of the stranger, staring him straight in the eye.

"What is your name?" Lord Telia asked. "I want to know what should be written on your tombstone. It is the least I can do."

"It's Yuta." The stranger replied.

"See you tomorrow, Yuta!" Lord Telia laughed as he left.

After the lord and his knights were gone, Yuta helped Yumi to her feet. Now, Yumi released handsome Yuta was. He was like a prince out of an old story book.

"Pardon me, madam," Yuta said, addressing Yumi. "Do you know of a place I can spend the night? I had originally planned to leave this village after eating, but now it seems I will not be able to do so. Though if you can't help me, I can simply sleep on the street. It would not be the first time."

"I know a place you can stay."

The person who said that was Mary. She was standing, but still in pain from her head wound.

"We have a room above the tavern we don't normally use. You can stay there." Mary said.

"Thank you very much." Yuta replied.

"If you want to thank me, there is only one thing you have to do." Mary said with a smile. "Beat that arrogant brat to a bloody pulp."


End file.
